How to Train Your Viking (Movie Version)
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: A bizarre adventure through the eyes of our fav Night Fury dragon! This is a story with tips from Toothless on training your Viking! (A twist of a tale of the book with the same name, but with the characters of the film series, with some small Hiccstrid moments and OCs to boot!)
1. Introduction from a Dragon

**How to Train Your Viking (Movie Version)**

* * *

 **Introduction from a Dragon**

* * *

This is Berk.

It is a nice place for our kind to visit once or twice everyday in the past.

Though while it is cold at most times, the fires inside us help keep us warm and toasty.

We have good food, shelter and plenty of room to stretch our wings and fly.

The one unexpected thing we have here, are the inhabitants.

For you see, while there are most creatures living on islands are animals or insects much like this one, we have… humans.

These humans, going by the name of Vikings, are an odd bunch, loud, annoying and daft.

While they have some of our traits such as fishing, hunting and fighting, they at times can have strange ones that are quite odd to our tastes, such as this thing called dancing or even these strange mating events that they call "dates" and "weddings".

We once had a few fights with these odd bunches, but sometime later, now, we got along very well with them.

At times, most of us, such as the Terrible Terrors, as the little ones are called, are sometimes treated like pets, though it is a little bit the same for us big dragons too.

My name is Toothless.

Cute name, I know, but it's not the worst.

Owners believe an adorable name would gain the attention of young ones and families, like our charming dragon demeanor wouldn't do that.

You may or may know, but I'm quite a rare dragon that these Vikings call a "Night Fury", that is described, as the Unholy offspring of Lighting and Death itself, though at times are like to get along well with these humans.

Practically one.

This young Viking goes by the oddest name as Hiccup.

He kind of shot me down sometime ago, which made me loose a bit of my tail fin.

At first, I was skeptical of this person, but as time went on, he and I began to bond very well, he even fixed my tail, and as repayment of our trust for one another, I allowed him to ride on me!

Following this, this young Viking achieved so much, such as making peace between our races, gained respect for his fellow humans and even earned himself a mate with a young girl named Astrid (who, too, I was skeptical with, but gained to befriend with later on).

Now, my human and me have many adventures together with the other Vikings and dragons.

Unfortunately, the adventures we have got always go as plan, such as dealing with mean people who hurt my human and his friends, or even harm my dragon friends, we even have to deal with meanie dragons too!

Though, we also have some of the oddest adventures too, this is one of them, with some tips on training your Viking. The HARD way.


	2. Early Flying and New Arrivals

**How to Train Your Viking (Movie Version)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Early Flying and New Arrivals**

* * *

So today seemed like another day on my new home of Berk.

The sun was rising up, as I saw the day getting a little lighter from my human's window.

Most mornings, I love to go flying the minute it's morning, so I sneak out of bed, head outside, and climb up to the roof, the minute the sun is a little bit up, I jump up and down to get my Viking friend up from his bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I would call out to Hiccup (I know that when you humans hear dragons communicate is basically through growls, roars and other dragony ways, but for this story, this will be translated so you can understand us better).

It would take a few minutes, but it would eventually work, as I would hear Hiccup wake up, and come out of his house, seemingly yawning from the looks of him.

Sometimes I don't know why he's usually grumpy when he wakes up to fly with me, he always enjoys our flights.

And so it was, minutes later that we were soaring across the skies once more.

When I first had Hiccup fly on me, I was a little annoyed, but a little curious, after all, he did help fix my tail, and he was able to help make it fly.

It would become quite of a surprise when I began enjoying him flying on me, as I never had someone to have flying companion before.

As we soared across the sky, we did our usually stunts, twists and turns as we flew.

It would be later on, as we heard another dragon cry, one that I instantly recognized, as we both turned to see Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder, being ridden by Astrid, Hiccup's mate.

Stormfly and I got along so well, she was like my best friend, maybe even a sister-figure, as we enjoyed each other's company, and even enjoyed flying together.

Of course, while we were friends, we both saw our respective humans getting along so well, Hiccup and Astrid were always close, and at times, they both seem to touch mouths most of the time (mostly by Astrid).

"Hey there, Toothless!" Stormfly spoke out to me.

"Hi, Stormfly!" I called back, "How are things going?"

"Much nice today, thank you," she replied back, "it's nice of you to ask."

"Hiccup!" we both hear Astrid call out my rider's name.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup replied, "What's up?"

"Your father's at the Dragon Academy," she explained, "he needs us right away."

Ah, Hiccup's father, when I first saw him, he and I didn't quite got a positive get together, since I almost mauled him during when Hiccup and Astrid kept me as a secret.

But nowadays, Stoick has looked to me as a loyal companion to his son, and he even put his faith in me to protect Hiccup.

When he needed my human and me at urgently, I know that something's up, Stormfly and I flew to the direction where the Dragon Academy was, and arrived there, our humans getting off us so they could go by foot.

As Stormfly and I entered the Academy, the other dragons that were there greeted us.

The brown, chubby dragon was Gronkle, named Meatlug, like Stormfly, she is a good friend to me, she was the dragon belonging to the also chubby human, Fishlegs, he was basically someone who loved reading the Dragon Manuel (though I don't like the same ending result words for each dragon being "Extremly Dangerous: Kill on Site", I mean, us dragons aren't that dangerous, we're just scared of humans more than they are at us).

I remember one time, that the Fishlegs fella thought Meatlug was a 'he', until that holiday those humans have called Snoggletog (I think it's named because the humans like to snuggle together?), when she laid eggs which blew up a bit of the village (I was away looking for my human's helmet when that happened).

The other dragon I saw was the two-headed Zippleback, who were named Barf (the right head) and Belch (the left head).

At times, they are a bit of trouble, as they saw "double the trouble" and that "Two heads are better than one", as these two can be clever… at times.

They belonged to the two twins, who were Ruffnut (who was a girl) and Tuffnut (who wasn't a girl, which is weird to call them twins, I mean, I thought twins be that they be the same gender).

Those were basically like Barf and Belch, only much more troublesome.

The last dragon I saw in the arena was a Monstrous Nightmare, named Hookfang, he was at times a bit of a hothead, and he was the dragon that the snot-faced Viking rode, that Viking was named Snotlout, I never like at times, he always seemed to show boat, though it does a little bit humor me seeing Hookfang showing him a thing or when they get together.

"Well, well," Hookfang snarked as he saw me come in, "if it isn't the Night Furry himself."

"It's Night Fury, Hookfang." I huffed, "What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know," he said, "that what ever it is that Mister Chief of Berk has our doing may require some Nightmare strength."

"Oh boy…" Stormfly groaned, as she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind him," Meatlug said as she joined in, "I'm sure that what ever it is the chief needs us for may require more just Nightmare strength."

"Alright, you lot, listen up!" I heard Stoick say as I turned to see him talk to the young humans, the blacksmith, Gobber, by his side.

"I suppose you're all wondering why Gobber and I brought you here." He said.

"If it's that we're going on vacation, then I'm in!" Tuffnut spoke out with a grin.

"Totally!" Ruffnut added, before turning to her brother, "Where do you think we'll be going?"

"Maybe someplace warm, or awesome, or awesomely warm!" Tuffnut thought out.

"You are going to be vacationing here!" Stoick said, with a grumpy attitude towards the twins.

"But don't we live here?" Tuffnut questioned with a ridiculous question.

Ignoring that, Stoick continued, "If you must know, you will all be taking part of a special training program this month."

"Sorry to interrupt, chief," Fishlegs said with his hand up, "but, aren't we in a training program already, you know, the Dragon Training Program?"

"True," Gobber said as he spoke up, "but you see, you will taking part of the Pirate/Hero Training Program."

That got me and the other dragons attention as we continued listening.

"What type of training program is that?" Hiccup asked.

"For while you will continue your dragon training, you would be sharing this training while doing hero training like as you did before," Stoick explained, "only this training program is run by the head of the Hysterics."

"The Hysterics?!" the teens said in surprise, while it baffled us, as we haven't quite heard of this Hysteric tribe before, we only know two other tribes, only they were basically enemies to Berk (the Berskers may count, though we did kinda-sorta helped with having them sign a peace treaty, though I doubt it would last).

"You mean it's gonna be run by that Norman the Nutjob guy?!" Snotlout asked.

"The very same," Stoick explained, "he has been quite a good friend for a while with Gobber and I, so when he heard about what was happening about us at peace with the dragons, he couldn't stop laughing, though he liked to see if this were true, and decided that if you lot could fly dragons, then why not fly like actual heroes."

"He's gonna be here in a hour or so," Gobber announced, "so it be best that we get ready to meet him."

"Tell me he's not gonna bring that dopey Dogsbreath with him, is he?" Snotlout groaned.

"Of course he is," Stoick eyed on Snotlout, "as well as a few other teens of the tribe as well, so you all must be on your best behavior and treat them as guests."

I watched as the other teens looked at each other, as it seemed like they knew about them than me and my dragon buddies do.

It would turn out, according to my human friend later on, that the Hysterics are at times a daft tribe of Vikings, led by their Chief, Norman the Nutjob, who, along with most of the other Hysterics, were described by many a Viking, as well as the Hooligans, to be mad as mackerel.

It was stated many times that Norman had dreams of the future (a little bit similar to Hiccup, who would be secretly fascinated by their ideas), but his biggest dream in life, would be to journey to an unknown land that few believe to be a myth, a place gone by the name… of America (if it even exists).

The heir to the Hysterics was Norman's son, who was named Dogsbreath the Duhbrain, who not only had his father's nuttiness (though at times he claims that he isn't), but can be at times a little clueless and daft, an example of his cluelessness was when he was tasked to watch over some bread being cooked, he accidently let the bread got burned, and almost set fire to the whole kitchen.

Though at times, Dogsbreath can be seen as an outcast, as Hiccup was, which earned Hiccup some compassion to the poor lad.

At the time, I never met any of those Hysterics, but I was hoping that they would be a good lot.

Right?

* * *

"Have you ever heard of this Hysterics clan?" Meatlug asked me as we and our riders, along with Stoick, Gobber and Thornado, were walking down the docks.

"Can't say that I have," I replied, "but I know for certain that our humans have crossed with these Hysteric guys before."

"I've been kinda been to their island for a few times," Thornado said, as he then joined the conversation, "these Hysterics are bit of daft bunch, and they even never saw a dragon giving a Viking a ride."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh, indeed," Thornado replied, "other times, they seem so caught up in their… what it is they do when they make stuff…"

It was then that we saw the boat that arrived at the docks, to our surprise, it was quite a bit bigger than the usual ships that we saw come into the harbor.

The boat looked like a giant floating ship, ones that I've heard called galleys, with two small ships on both sides of it, while on the front of the boat, there was writing which was engraved 'The American Dream' on it as well.

Soon, plank was brought to the deck, and a Viking came up to where they get on and off the ships, as he spoke up.

"Presenting the Chief of the Hysterics," he announced, "the Triumphed Tinkerer, the Explorer of all Explorers: Norman the Nutjob!"

Soon, coming down the boat, came the Norman the Nutjob fella we've been hearing about, as we saw him, he looked a little like the Gobber chap, only with both arms and legs still attached to him, he had a bazaar beard, it looked like a small version of Stoick's, but only black without the little knots, and it looked quite scruffy too, while his small mustach was pretty straight thin.

The way he was smiling, he seemed to have a gold tooth on each corner of his mouth, and he had on his hands gloves, only they were missing the finger parts for some reason.

His helmet was sort of like Hiccup's, only it looked pointier on the top.

And the weapon he was carrying looked like an axe, with the blades look golden on one side and black on the other.

Coming down with him, were several teens as well, the first one was a brown haired girl with a pony tail, who was just eating an apple at the moment, before realizing that she was needed, as she then wiped her mouth before walking down with Norman, she wore a short shirt, and the bottom part of her pants were completely muddy, yet she didn't wear any shoes.

The second teen had a pair of glasses on, with blonde hair and had two front teeth sticking out, he looked quite a bit nervous, and his fingures fiddled a little on each other.

The next boy looked a little like Snotlout, only he was taller and didn't have muscle arms, had curly ginger hair, and had a glass eye for his right one.

The next lot were actually triplets, all three of them girls with black hair, only with a few differences, one had a few freckles on her face, with most of her hair covering a bit of it, looking a little shy but pretty, the second seemed to have had bits of her hair shortened a bit, and she had a bit of a serious look on her face, and the third had pig tails, but seemed to have a blank natural facial expression on her face with her eyes half closed.

Another boy came onto the deck, only he looked a little shorter, and the helmet he was wearing was a little big, as it seemed to cover a bit of the top of his head (as well as his eyes).

And the last boy that came down… well… he looked oddly like Hiccup for some crazy reason!

His outfit looked a little scruffy, same with his hair, only it looked blacky-gray instead of brown, still had both feet instead of one…

By my scales, it was almost like looking into a mirror!

Just who are these teens, anyway?


End file.
